


Vegas Standards

by MidnightPhase, Shadows_of_Shemai



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Humor, bat-genetics, bat-glares, nervous kryptonian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightPhase/pseuds/MidnightPhase, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadows_of_Shemai/pseuds/Shadows_of_Shemai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love and marriage, love and marriage, you can't have one without the other...... Sweet apple cider! What does this all mean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vegas Standards

Mary McGinnis brushed an auburn lock of hair out of her face and struggled to focus her eyes. The room swayed and eddied as if she were under water. 'Damn you Emily,' she mentally cursed, clutching the wall and squinting across the gambling floor. Apparently her insistence that she didn't need or want a drink “to relax her” meant “please spike my punch” to her co-worker. Her only consolation was they finished their business in Vegas already and were traveling home separately.

Sparing a glare at the hazy area she recalled held the bar, she skirted the party in hopes of taking a cab back to her hotel room. She hated alcohol, the lack of coordination and mental clarity grated against her normally sharp instincts.

“Well what have we here?” a man's voice dripped with excitement, and a calloused hand clutched her shoulder, pulling her away from the wall. Mary's head tipped back sluggishly and her eyes widened at the man's toothy smile. His rough thumb stroked her bare arm and he licked his lips.

Damn it.

(break)

Clark Kent swirled his drink, peering into the amber depths. This had to be some sort of record, he mused. A woman leaving her husband for an older man without a looming inheritance involved. Neither of them knew his Kryptonian heritage would come with slowed aging, and Lois was a prideful woman. She pretended to laugh when people called her a cougar with a “nice catch” but when someone asked if he was her son, she left.

Clark glared at his nearby reflection on a mirrored column. He was pushing ninety and with only a few silver hairs peppering his black hair, he easily passed for a man in his forties. Bitterness swirled in his belly, burning like the alcohol failed to... at least, not without a little help. He slipped a hand inside his jacket and popped a small pill from a blister pack. He dropped it his glass and counted to twenty as it dissolved.

His next sip sent a slight “buzz” through his whole body and his shoulders relaxed slightly. 'Bruce, you should have been a scientist,' Kent thought, saluting the first Batman. While others in the Justice League shot him pitying looks after Lois filed for divorce, Bruce created something to let Superman drink away his sadness.

He finished his drink with relish, the chemicals softening decades-old sadness and bringing a lazy smile to his face. He plunked his ice filled tumbler on top of a slot machine and aimed for the exit. From prior experience, he knew he needed to get back to his hotel room before the full measure of all his alcohol hit, otherwise he might end up tee peeing the whole Vegas strip.

Giggling at the image he reached for the doors and froze at a woman's faint sound of distress. A rather attractive red-head in a sleek, blue halter-top dress pushed weakly against a leering man's groping.

A super hero's work is never done, Kent mused.

(break)

Mary woke instantly but didn't open her eyes. The dull throbbing in the back of her head warned of her growing hangover. Shifting in the bed, she froze at the sensation of sheets against her bare skin. Grimacing, she tugged the sheets to her chin as memories of the night before returned.

Her assailant, a handsome rescuer, gratitude, a swaying walk among neon lights and... She opened her eyes and took in the sculpted form of the man sprawled next to her. She stroked the ring on her left hand with her thumb and pinched the bridge of her nose, fighting down embarrassment and rising panic. Panicking never helped anything.

The man, her...husband? Moaned and stirred. He instantly stiffened, reaching the same realization she had minutes before. He cracked an eye open, wincing at the light through the open curtains and then meeting Mary's troubled look. He scrubbed his face with one hand and asked, “Did we do what I think we did?”

Mary sighed, “If you're asking if we both got drunk and ended up... married... I'm afraid we did. I never forget what happens when I'm drunk, just can't really control myself.”

“At least tell me we didn't get married by Elvis,” he whimpered, throwing his right arm over his eyes.

“We didn't,” Mary assured him, combing her hair with her fingers. She scrunched her face up, sifting through the night's memories. “I think we got married by Captain Kirk...”

He snorted, and despite herself, Mary found herself laughing too.

After a minute, their laughter trailed away and Mary sighed, “I really didn't come to Vegas for a one-night stand and annulment.”

“Does anyone?” He asked with a crooked grin.

Her eyes traced down from the smile to his strong cleft chin and dipped down to the muscles of his chest once more before she wrenched her gaze back up. Before her brain caught up with her mouth she blurted, “We could give it a try...”

She blushed furiously and hid her face in her sheet-covered knees. A warm chuckle filled the room. “I'm willing if you are.”

Mary looked up to see if he was teasing her, but he was reaching over the edge of the bed. He came back up with his pants. With a bit of struggling under the sheets, he pulled them on. “What say we talk it out over coffee?”

Mary smiled shyly and nodded. She told herself firmly that she was NOT oogling his back as he snatched the rest of his clothes and slipped into the en-suite bathroom to give her privacy.

(break)

“So,” Mary sighed scanning the hotel room one last time for any belongings. “Can I know the name of my husband?”

Clark flushed and scratched the back of his head. “Sorry, my name is Clark. Clark Kent.” He closed the door behind them and extended his hand.

“I'm Mary, Mary McGinnis,” She took his shyly proffered hand and shook it with a smile. Clark's mouth drew down in a slight frown. Her light mood fell away at his silence and she asked, “Is there something wrong?”

“Ah, sorry. It's just, the name seems familiar for some reason. You wouldn't happen to be related to any celebrities would you?” He asked lightly, brushing the shiver of apprehension off.

“If I am, I don't know about it,” the red-head hummed, stepping into the elevator ahead of him. “Although my oldest son knows one. He works for Bruce Wayne.”

Clark's stomach dropped like a stone as it clicked. He had just married Batman's mother. Bruce was never going to let him live this down.


End file.
